International craziness Starring hawk moth and mayura
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: Paris may be their stomping grounds, but the whole world is just waiting to see what kind of mischief hawk moth and mayura will get into. Watch as these two troublemakers carve their way around the world, and do the impossible!
1. Niagara mayura

There they were, two of paris' greatest threats on a journey across the world. Their goal: to see what the world could serve up for them. Their first stop: Niagara falls!

As the two of them stood on the ridge overlooking the falls, it was mayura who wanted to be the first to dive all the way down the falls. But apparently, hawk moth had the same idea. Unfortunately, fear soon caught up with the usually calm and fearless villain. But he was determined to make sure mayura got second place and started building a diving board, this attempt mayura definitely had to see!

He started at a simple height, and began to dive down. But soon enough, the ol fear of heights soon caught up with him again! Mayura was left giggling at hawk moth's lame attempt, making him more determined to prove her wrong!

His next height was a medium sized one to say the least, and it was the same diving board as before. Yet again he started to dive down, but yet again that mean ol fear of heights caught up with him! Mayura was left chuckling at yet another wimpy attempt, but it was soon clear that hawk moth would never surrender like that!

His third height was a large one of sorts, with the very same diving board as before. For the third time in a row he began to dive down, and for the third time in a row he let the ol fear of heights snag him again! Now mayura burst out laughing at the most embarrassing attempt ever made. She gave him a look that said "Let me show you how its done" and brought herself onto the diving board, she soon begins to dive down, and she lands it!

Needless to say, hawk moth felt more embarrassed than ever, and mayura gave him a look that said "Sucker"!

But there's still a world to explore, with many more things to do.


	2. Running of the dum-dums

Spain, another stop in a tour around the world. A neighbor of sorts to France, it would be fitting that the Parisian troublemakers known as hawk moth and mayura visited this country. Even more special as this place was celebrating the running of the bulls, but while mayura just wanted a bite to eat, hawk moth wanted to prove that he was the fastest out of all the men participating in this event. In due time, he'd come to regret that decision!

As hawk moth met his competition, he found out that this wasn't just an ordinary race. As the men started running, hawk moth soon heard thundering hooves fast approaching. It was a herd of Mexican bulls, running straight toward the competitors, and unlucky hawk moth was in the middle of their horns. Needless to say, mayura was not impressed!

As the competitors continued to rush, hawk moth wasn't making any progress catching up with the group. Mayura joined the viewing crowd in giving him a load of "Boo", and poor hawk moth was feeling the sting of all that heckling. But it didn't help his speed to say the least, neither did it help him catch up with the group. Instead, it only got him thrown off the road via a bull's horn. Mayura and the crowd had no choice, but to laugh at him. Even though hawk moth left Spain grumbling about his embarrassing run, there was still a world to discover!


	3. Little mayura sat on a great wall

China, home to silk, rice, and the great wall itself. But its visitors were none other than the Parisian hooligans known as hawk moth and mayura. Today, mayura was itching for attention, so she decided to sit down and relax: right on the edge of the great wall that is! And hawk moth was determined to save her from any possible injury, even if he'd get injured himself in the process.

Already seven minutes in, and mayura hadn't budged an inch. That wouldn't stop hawk moth from protecting her, especially as a silk worm was passing through. But instead of shooing it away, he tripped over the little guy, good thing that worm moved when he had the chance.

Another seven minutes(a grand total of fourteen minutes in all) had already passed, and mayura was still on the edge of the great wall. But hawk moth was still willing to protect her from harm, too bad a bunch of monkeys would complicate things further. Try as he may to shoo them out, they gave him a banana slip and peel to remember them by.

yet another seven minutes(a record total of twenty-one in all) and mayura still wouldn't budge, and by now she was getting lots of attention. But a passing scorpion plus hawk moth's attempt to shoo it out meant that every single minute she spent on the great wall of China was finished, and she knew exactly who to blame for her misery.

But as there's still a world to discover, maybe things will get better.


	4. Outback or out front

Australia, home of the koala, the kangaroo, and the didgeridoo. And now, it's another stop in a tour around the world for the Parisian mischief makers hawk moth and mayura. Today, the two of them want to see what the didgeridoo can do for them, too bad their audiences won't approve of the performances.

With a rock big enough for both of them, the two started to play a tune. Until a passing herd of kangaroo heard that noise, and they did not approve this rubbish on their turf! They came up to the musical pair, and punched them down a notch!

Finding yet another rock big enough for both of them in the swampland, the two started to play another tune. But, a float of crocodiles caught on to the music, and they didn't like what they were hearing! So they swam over to the musical pair, and gave them their review!

Black eyed and broken legged, the two still found a rock big enough for both of them, and as they started to play a third tune, a pack of dingoes was right behind them. And they didn't like the music either, so they gave the performers a mauling review!

Sure, they failed at music! But there's still a world to discover, what could possibly go wrong?


	5. Russian blushing

Russia, a place where anyone is your comrade. But Parisian troublemakers hawk moth and mayura aren't here to make friends, they only want to see what the Russian dolls are. Too bad, a local witch will help them in their plight in her own magical way.

As the two of them went inside, they were amazed at what the dolls had inside them. But whilst mayura adored them, hawk moth didn't see the point behind them. The witch offered them a swim in her pool, and they couldn't resist getting wet.

When they got dried off, they found out the hard way that they'd been transformed into Russian dolls themselves! That fiendish witch had made certain that they'd been added to her collection, and that they'd never leave.

Stuck in a doll shop with no way out was getting scary, and for these two fearless villains, the fear of the unknown was catching up with them! Unable to move, the two felt trapped. But the daylight revealed a most shocking discovery, they weren't the only ones here that got played by that wicked witch. But hawk moth wasn't about to spend eternity as a Russian doll, he had a plan to get everyone outta here.

As the witch opened up the door, she soon realized that her entire collection of dolls was missing. She looked up, only to get pummeled by a Russian doll pile, hawk moth soon found a big bucket of magic sand that was the cure for this madness, he dumped the whole thing out and everyone was free. But the witch suffered a reversal of fortune that meant that she would become a Russian doll for all eternity herself, hawk moth and mayura couldn't help but laugh at her.

They'd outplayed that wicked witch at her own evil game, and the world would continue to hold some more secrets in time.


	6. Mongolian moth

Mongolia, a place which idolized its first Khan. But looking to follow in the footsteps of Genghis Khan, are France's own ruffians hawk moth and mayura. But as soon as they land, all the men are swarming around hawk moth's face, and all the ladies too. But whilst the boys are of no concern, mayura isn't about to let the ladies hog her man!

The duo are riding two different horses, when their overzealous paparazzi swarmed ahead of them! Hawk moth never wanted the ladies to be riding alongside him, so the pair sped up to get away from those lunatics!

They next headed to a Mongolian restaurant, looking for a bite to eat. But their overzealous paparazzi soon caught up with them, and started the annoyance factor again! Mayura only wanted to eat in privacy, so the duo took their meal to go!

But just when they thought it was over, that paparazzi caught up with them yet again. That was the last straw, it was time to get outta this fan hive!


	7. Indian elephant dung for

India, a place of Buddhist monks, fearsome tigers, and exotic music. Parisian troublemakers hawk moth and mayura are here to see the elephants, but they might get more than what they bargained for!

As the pair heads inside the elephant pen, they try to climb and ride one of the gentle giants. But they soon get bucked off, into a stinking pile of elephant dung! But will they give up? Not a chance!

So they try again, and when they get on the elephants... Is when they ended up in the dung pile again! But will they surrender? NEVER!

So they try again for a third time, and when they get on the elephants again... Is when they ended up in the dung pile again! But will they forfeit? No way!

So they try again for a fourth time, and when they get on the elephants again... Is when they ended up in the dung pile! Now they're raising the white flag, talk about embarrassing.


End file.
